Thomas Richard Schubaltz
Thomas Richard Schubaltz (Schwartz in the Japanese version) 'is a fictional character in ''Zoids: Guardian Force. He is voiced by Ryan Luhning in the English Version '''Overview Thomas is shown to have grown up in a wealthy home with his older brother Karl. It can be concluded that Karl was the favorite child in the family, as Thomas is seen saying it was Karl's responsibility to take on the families’ name. At some point in his life, Thomas is seen going to a technical collage and joining the military. His first appearance is in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 4, were he is a member of the Guardian Force. At first, he believes Van is a criminal, but later changes his mind once he finds out Van is part of the Guardian Force. He appears in the next few episodes as a new partner to Van. He is also the first to face Raven in combat with his new Geno Saurer, and fails miserably at fighting it. He does not give up, however, and continues to fight Raven and his new Geno Breaker, mostly losing. After Raven disappears with his Geno Breaker, Thomas and Van go back to stopping terrorists. Later on, he does play a major part in stopping the Death Stinger and Death Saurer, but still fails at it and dose not take part in the battle against the Death Saurer, though the only two that do are Van and Raven. Personality Throughout the series, Thomas is shown as a serous straight to the book type of person. He is shown to be gifted with immense mechanical knowledge, being able to create Beek, who Thomas claims is better then an organoid. He is also shown to be very loyal to his country and family. One example of this is in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 9, were he shows Rudolph great respect. In Episode 7 of Guardian Force, he is shown to not be able to fight his brother, in fear of killing him. It is stated that he sneezes when he is nervous, but this is only shown in one episode. It is never said how old Thomas is, but he does appear to be either a year older then Van or in his early 20s. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Thomas is shown as a capable Zoid Pilot, though he is shown to rely to much on his technology. Due to an exchange program between the Empire and Republic, Thomas is seen piloting a Dibison, though he is seen piloting other Zoids as well. Relationships Like all other characters in the series, Thomas is shown having his own unique relationships; Karl Schubaltz: Thomas is shown to be jealous of his brother, as he stated that Karl got all the attention. Despite this, Thomas is shown to be unable to harm his brother, the biggest example of this being in Episode 7 of Guardian Force. In that episode, Karl is shown saying that Thomas was a good solider and was proud of him. One joke in the series involves Thomas always forgetting to address him as Colonel Schubaltz, and seen addressing him in a more brotherly like manner (either calling him Karl or brother). 'Fiona: '''Ever since he saw her, Thomas has been shown to be in love with her. He is shown trying to tell Fiona the way he feels for her, but only exceed telling Zeke this. His love for her has served somewhat of a gag in the series, as Thomas is always shown trying to compete with Van for Fiona's love, though Thomas fails and Van does appear to be winning. Despite this, he is shown to never give up on her, even after being told by Irvine that Fiona is in love with Van. '''Van: '''The two did not have a good first meeting, as Thomas put Van under arrest. The two did later on become friends of some sort. Oddly enough, Thomas is shown getting annoyed with Van, much like Van getting annoyed with Thomas. Because of this, Thomas normally goes off saying that "Republic Guardians" are lazy or goof off to much. Thomas does see Van as a rival for Fiona, though Van is unaware of this. '''Irvine:'The first time these two met was on the battlefield, with Irvine being the victor. Like Van, Irvine is shown to be annoyed with Thomas actions sometimes, but does see him as a friend of some sort. It also appears Irvine is aware of Thomas feeling for Fiona. This has caused Irvine to mock Thomas from time to time, and even say Fiona is in love with Van, which could be a example of Irvine mocking Thomas. '''Moonbay: '''The two appear as friends, but not by much. Like Irvine, Moonbay appears to be aware of Thomas feeling for Fiona. '''Zeke: '''Thomas is shown to be somewhat of Zeke's friend. The two are rarely seen socializing. The only time they are is in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 9, were Zeke developed a sort of crush on Thomas after misunderstanding his words. This was likely used in a joke format, as it is never seen again in the series (mostly due to the fact it would make Zeke appear gay). Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters